This invention relates to apparatus for securing and transporting infants in a seated position, and more particularly concerns a stroller type of chair of lightweight construction equipped with wheels for rolling movement and interconvertible to a restraint seat for use in an automobile.
Several distinct varieties of apparatus have long been used for the safe transportation and securement of infants. For example, four-wheeled carriages adapted to be pushed by the parent are well known. However, unless the carriage is of small, lightweight construction, it is not easily manipulated in shopping environments, restaurants, or apartment buildings, nor is it easly stored or transported.
Small, two wheeled carts have been proposed for transporting children in a seated position, typical examples being shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,990,190; 2,661,959; and 2,393,020. Although easier to manipulate, such carts are generally less resistent to toppling when unattended than four-wheeled carriages.
Compactly designed stroller chairs have been disclosed which are not only easily manipulated, but can also be emplaced upon the seat of an automobile to serve as a safety restraint seat. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,528 to Hasche describes a child's carriage equipped with four small wheels which support a seat a minimal distance above the ground. Because of the slight clearance between the seat and the rolling plane of the wheels, the carriage can be placed upon the seat of an automobile. However, the absence of clearance below the carriage seat causes the child to be uncomfortably seated because there is no opportunity for the legs to be located below the buttock as in normal seated posture. Furthermore, in the automobile restraint mode, the carriage is still mounted upon wheels which facilitate forward motion in the event of a head-on collision of the automobile.
The versatility of strollers has been enhanced in some instances by the provision of collapsible construction, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,081 to Harmon, whereby the stroller can be converted to a mode facilitating storage and carrying. Although efforts to provide greater versatility have involved adjustable or collapsible seat portions and pushing handles, there has been no disclosure of the use of adjustably positionable wheels for changing the mode of use of the stroller. Also, in those instances where the seat portion is constructed so as to be collapsible, the comfort and protective aspects of the seat are generally diminished.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide an infant carrier of lightweight construction interconvertible between a stroller and a restraint seat for use in an automobile.
It is another object of this invention to provide an infant carrier as in the foregoing object which permits a comfortable seating posture in both stroller and restraint seat modes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an infant carrier of the aforesaid nature having a seat portion affording comfort and protection against impact injury.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an infant carrier of the aforesaid nature having four wheels disposed in a manner to resist toppling in the stroller mode.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.